


Wake Up

by Sonny_Westbrooks



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angel Wings, Archangels, Evan and Alana are guardian angels, Evan lives with a wolf pack at some point, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Trust me this au is good I swear, and I don't know I'll stick with it, someone is kidnapped later but thats not till way later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny_Westbrooks/pseuds/Sonny_Westbrooks
Summary: So there he was, Evan Hansen, the mysterious boy who didn’t seem to know how to person.





	Wake Up

Connor didn’t exactly plan to bump into a naked boy on his way home. He was out shopping for he and Jared since they had just run out of milk, bread and other essential needs. Just as he started to walk back he slammed into a boy.    
  
“Shit I am so sorry I-” He paused, getting a look at the boy and quickly covering his eyes, “What the fuck? Dude! Why are you naked!?” Connor quickly covered his eyes with his arm, trying to avoid looking back at the other.   
  
The boy cleared his throat awkwardly, “O-oh I’m sorry I-I...I just...I wasn’t aware that this wasn’t normal….” he shifted, lifting himself from the ground. Connor swiftly slipped off his jacket and threw it in the boy’s arms.   
  
“No shit it's not normal! Jeez what kinda parents taught you it was okay to walk around like that?” Connor kept his eyes blocked, “C’mon, I’ll get you some clothe or something. Can’t let you just walk around like that.” The other quickly followed behind him, jacket wrapped around his shoulders. “Name’s Connor Murphy? If I’m getting you something to wear I may as well know yours.”   
  
“O-oh uhm...it's...it's Evan…”    
  
“Well Evan, I hope you know it's not decent to walk around with nothing on. Like..at all. The fact that no one said anything to you is kinda fucked up.”   
  
“You swear a lot…”   
  
“Yeah and?” Connor huffed.    
  
“Its just...weird...sorry.” Evan fiddled with his hands. Connor managed to find a cheap pair of jeans, a nice blue flannel and a light striped polo shirt for Evan. He seemed to love them and as Connor made his way back home Evan followed.   
  
Why did he follow? Connor wasn’t irritated by it, just confused, but he shrugged it off and invited the boy in anyways. It didn’t hurt to let him stay a night or two, or three, or just let him live here. Jared didn’t seem bothered either.   
  
So there he was, Evan Hansen, the mysterious boy who didn’t seem to know how to person.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy another fic  
> And the final fic I'm posting  
> I hope you enjoy, I swear to you this AU is good
> 
> Hit me up @bi-evan


End file.
